Beautiful Liar
by aussiegleek18
Summary: Puck and Rachel have been together since freshman year; Quinn and Rachel are best friends with Quinn dating Finn for two years. What happens when Puck and Quinn have a one night stand in their jr year resulting a pregnancy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing! Having three main stories going, had this idea in my head for a while so enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Noah Puckerman is really good at two things, one; sex and the other lying. He has to have more then everyone else, which is why; when Finn joined the football team so did he as well as joining the baseball team; something Finn just could not do, when his sister got extra dessert, he would always steal it so she didn't get more then him and when he has Rachel Berry, the most beautiful and amazing girlfriend ever; he goes and cheats on her, with her best friend. He loved being the first in his year to do things, hell even the whole school; he did not expect to be the first father in his year.

"I'm pregnant." Quinn whispered to him, he would of given anything for Rachel to be saying those words and not her best friend that he slept with two months ago during on of their short lived fights.

Puck stood there in shock before pulling Quinn into a classroom to be in a more private area.

"You said you were on the fucking pill Fabray!" Puck snapped.

"I am Puck but even the doctor said the pill isn't 100% effective." Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

There was a pause between the two.

"A-are you keeping it?" Puck asked hating himself for hoping she was going to get rid of it.

"Yes, Noah I can't get rid of my baby... our baby." Quinn whispered.

"Don't call me Noah, only Rachel calls me that." Puck sighed.

"Do you really think she is going to be calling you Noah when she finds out you slept with her best friend?" Quinn asked slightly devastated, "Oh no, she is going to hate me." Quinn said to herself before bursting out into tears.

Rachel and Quinn had been friends since they were five years old, she couldn't picture her life without her; she didn't mean to sleep with Puck it just happened, she was fighting with Finn her boyfriend of two years and Puck was fighting with Rachel, ten wine coolers later and she found herself in the middle of having sex with her best friend's boyfriend and her boyfriend's best friend. She hated herself everyday for it.

"I'm going to tell Finn that it's his." Quinn said suddenly.

"What the fuck?" Puck asked annoyed.

"If we tell Finn it's his, we both get to keep our relationships and our best friends; I'm thinking about giving the baby up for adoption so you wouldn't have to see him or her growing up with Finn as their father and you can build your life with Rachel." Quinn rushed out staring at her feet, then looked up at Puck "She loves you so much Puck, I don't want to break her heart and neither do you." Quinn said helplessly.

"I can't lose her Quinn, but that baby inside of you my child; I'm not my dad." Puck said seriously.

"I know your not your father Puck, but honestly are you willing to give up Rachel for a baby you won't be keeping?" Quinn asked placing her hand on her stomach. "I'll give you ultrasounds, let you feel it kicking anything; just... we have hurt them enough why hurt them more?" Quinn said sadly.

Nodding reluctantly, Puck opened his arms to Quinn who was trying hard not to break down, as soon as her head hit his chest she broke down and began to sob all of her pain and regret away.

Xxxxx

"Noah have I done something wrong?" Rachel asked a little panicked.

Sighing Puck turned to face Rachel who had corned him in the choir room; it had been two days since Quinn told him about the pregnancy and he hadn't been able to look at Rachel without wanting to vomit or punch himself out.

"Of course not, Rach; you haven't done anything wrong." Puck said sincerely and calmly.

"It's just every time I try and speak to you, you walk away and it feels like you are ignoring me; Q as well." Rachel said confused.

"I'm not, just been busy; you know exams and all that, gotta make sure I do well." Puck smirked.

"I'm so proud of you Noah," Rachel smiled her face lighting up that he was finally taking his school work seriously. "It's only taken you until you Junior year to realise that little fact." Rachel said playfully.

Laughing Puck walked over to his girlfriend and picked her up off her feet and kissed her longingly.

"Love you baby." Puck said into her neck.

"I love you too Noah." Rachel replied easily.

"You know what tomorrow is Noah?" Rachel asked with a grin.

"How could I forget, it's been three years since you became my girl." Puck smirked.

"Yep! When my daddy's had been dating for a year they got married, of course we aren't going to get married... well not just yet but it means a lot this anniversary. We have been with each other and only each other for three whole years;" Rachel said smiling brightly.

"You're the only girl for me baby." Puck said truthfully; the mistake that happened with Quinn was just that a mistake it meant nothing; he would never love any other girl the way he loves Rachel. He didn't even think he could even love another girl besides Rachel... except if you know they baby in Quinn's belly is a baby girl.

Xxxxx

Glee club is relatively new for the popular kids; the only reason why Quinn, Finn and Puck joined was for Rachel. They were jocks and cheerleaders and Rachel; well Rachel could sing, like amazingly, hands down the best in all of Ohio, maybe even America. Puck got his mates Mike and Matt to join and they convinced their girlfriends Santana and Brittany to join up as well giving them the 12 kids they needed to compete. Mr Shue walked in with a smile on his face, nodding to Brad the pianist on the way through.

"Okay guys!" Mr Shue said clapping his hands together. "Solo's time." Mr Shue smiled, and his smile grew bigger when everyone cheered.

"Thank god no more Rachel hogging the spot light." Mercedes said happily.

"Shut up Jones; maybe if you were as good as you say you are then you wouldn't be swaying in the background so back off." Quinn snapped defending her best friend.

"Whatever." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Get started!" Mr Shue told the group who immanently got to work.

Half way through practise, everyone's phones went off; realising it was from Jacob's blog everyone stopped what they were doing to read the text message; this piece of news would destroy four peoples lives. In the message was a link to his blog; with the video of Puck and Quinn talking about their one night stand and the pregnancy that resulted; also their ploy to lie about the paternity of the child. Puck didn't have a chance to watch the whole thing because he was being punched in the face by a furious Finn, not even fighting back; Puck let Finn beat the crap out of him until Matt and Mike got Finn off him. Not caring about his injuries, he searched the room for Rachel to find her still staring at her phone in the corner.

"Rachel." Puck began.

"Don't." Rachel whispered tears spilling from her eyes. "Don't talk to me Puck."

**A/N continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I own nothing! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or alerted this story! I am going to have a Finchel friendship and I emphasise the word FRIENDSHIP!**

Chapter 2

When Rachel arrived home that afternoon from school she was completely numb, her boyfriend of three years today, (well if they hadn't broken up), had slept and gotten her best friend pregnant. How could he, they, do that to her and Finn; didn't they love Finn and Rachel enough not to hurt them like this? Today she was meant to be going out to dinner with her boyfriend and then ice skating to celebrate their third year anniversary; instead she is locked inside her bedroom crying her eyes out because her heart had been well and truly smashed by her boyfriend (ex) and best friend (ex).

Xxxxx

The next day at school Rachel walked with her head held high to her locker. She had begged her father's to let her stay home but since they were packing to leave for a month business trip, she was sent to school after her father's told her that a Berry never runs from an issue. Once she reached her locker she noticed Finn hanging around it; she opened her locker and turned her head to talk to Finn.

"Hey." Rachel said quietly.

"Hey." Finn whispered.

There was a pause,

"H-how are you Rach?" Finn asked; knowing how upset she was feeling because he was feeling the same.

"Been better... yourself." Rachel said trying desperately not to cry; seeing Finn one of the main parties affected by Puck and Quinn's behaviour made it all really sink in that she and Noah were broken up, she was down a best friend and Puck and Quinn were in fact having a child together.

"Shitty." Finn laughed an humourless laugh.

"Yeah." Rachel sighed before closing her locker and walking away, she needed space this was getting far to real.

Xxxxx

"How are you?" Puck asked Quinn before lunch.

"They haven't even looked at me Puck." She whispered trying not to cry, "Finn hasn't even looked at me, Rachel..." Quinn's voice broke even more when she realised her best friend since she was five hated her. "Rachel wouldn't even look me in the eyes."

"There hurt. You see them talking this morning; Rachel she looked so fucking sad." Puck said getting angry with himself.

"I have to talk to them, we, we have to make them understand!" Quinn said urgently she couldn't lose Finn and she could not lose Rachel, she wouldn't; beginning to cry, Puck hugged Quinn in the hallway of the school.

Just as he was about to pull away, Rachel rounded the corner and saw the two in an embrace; his heart broke when he saw her facial expression; like he went up to her and killed Barbra Streisand right in front of her.

"Rachel..." Puck pleaded.

Turning her head around, Quinn finally locked eyes with her best friend and wished that she hadn't. All she saw was hate, pure hate and hurt towards her; seeing that made her cry more.

"Rach..." Quinn asked desperately.

"Don't you don't get to call me that any more." Rachel said bitterly. "Glad to see you have moved on so fucking fast." Rachel said with angry tears.

"Rachel I love you." Puck pleaded releasing Quinn and moving forward to Rachel.

"Well you don't get to any more." Rachel snapped before turning on her heel and walking away just as the bell ran for lunch.

Xxxxx

"Rachel you wanted to sing your solo today correct?" Mr Shue asked after a few of the other kids performed their solos.

"Yes." Rachel replied curtly and made her way to the middle of the room.

I_f I were a boy __  
><span>__Even just for a day __  
><span>__I'd roll outta __bed__ in the morning __  
><span>__And throw on what I wanted then go __  
><span>__Drink beer with the guys __  
><span>__And chase after girls __  
><span>__I'd kick it with who I wanted __  
><span>__And I'd never get confronted for it. __  
><span>__Cause they'd stick up for me. ___

_If I were a boy __  
><span>__I think I could understand __  
><span>__How it feels to love a girl __  
><span>__I swear I'd be a better man. __  
><span>__I'd listen to her __  
><span>__Cause I know how it hurts __  
><span>__When you lose the one you wanted __  
><span>__Cause he's taken you for granted __  
><span>__And everything you had got destroyed __  
><span>___

_If I were a boy __  
><span>__I would turn off my phone __  
><span>__Tell everyone it's broken __  
><span>__So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone __  
><span>__I'd put myself first __  
><span>__And make the rules as I go __  
><span>__Cause I know that she'd be faithful __  
><span>__Waitin' for me to come home (to come home) ___

___  
><span>__If I were a boy __  
><span>__I think I could understand __  
><span>__How it feels to love a girl __  
><span>__I swear I'd be a __better__ man. __  
><span>__I'd listen to her __  
><span>__Cause I know how it hurts __  
><span>__When you lose the one you wanted (wanted) __  
><span>__Cause he's taken you for granted (granted) __  
><span>__And everything you had got destroyed ___

_It's a little too __late__ for you to come back __  
><span>__Say its just a mistake __  
><span>__Think I'd forgive you like that __  
><span>__If you thought I would wait for you __  
><span>__You thought wrong ___

_But you're just a boy __  
><span>__You don't understand __  
><span>__Yeah you don't understand __  
><span>__How it feels to love a girl someday __  
><span>__You wish you were a better man __  
><span>__You don't listen to her __  
><span>__You don't care how it hurts __  
><span>__Until you lose the one you wanted __  
><span>__Cause you've taken her for granted __  
><span>__And everything you have got destroyed __  
><span>__But you're just a boy___

"Actually that song isn't fully correct considering girls can be lying bitches as well." Finn said after Rachel had finished singing.

"Oi she doesn't deserve that Hudson." Puck snapped.

"When she sleeps with my best friend HER best friends boyfriend I'm pretty sure being called a lying bitch is a soft insult." Finn sneered.

"I gotta go." Quinn sobbed running out of the choir room followed by at sobbing Rachel running in the opposite direction.

**A/N This story isn't going to be a fluffy one get over it if you want it to be like that. Thanks to everyone who is reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing! Wow two chapters and 33 reviews I am amazed thank you!**

Chapter 3

School was becoming a little bit easier with everyday that passed; it had been one month since Rachel and Finn had found out about Quinn and Puck and the baby that resulted. Every single day, Puck would try and speak to Rachel with the same result; nothing. Quinn tries talking to Finn but get ignored; Puck or Quinn haven't yet tried to talk to their (ex) best friends yet, they haven't gotten the courage to do that.

Xxxxx

"You alright Berry?" Santana asked Rachel who was sitting on the bleachers.

"Why are you talking to me? Your Quinn and Puck's friend not mine." Rachel said wearily.

"Yeah well what they did to you was pretty fucking shitty if you ask me." Santana informed Rachel. "Y-you haven't really been yourself the last month, never thought I'd miss your crazy." Santana smiled a little sitting next to Rachel.

"Noah always liked my so called crazy." Rachel said softly.

Sighing, Santana interlaced their hands together.

"He loves you, you know that. What he did was so fucking shitty but; he loves you. They both do." Santana said seriously.

Removing their hands Rachel looks Santana straight in the eyes,

"Would you ever do something to break Brittany's heart?" Rachel said with zero emotion.

"Hell no." Santana said sternly.

"You love Brittany, they didn't love me." Rachel says before getting up and walking away from the Latina.

Xxxxx

"So, did you talk to her?" Puck asked desperately.

"Yep." Santana said not offering up any more information.

"And!" Puck asked irritated.

"She's hurt; scrap that, she's fucking devastated Puck. You two really hurt her." Santana says feeling guilty for telling Puck this information; she feels like she should be protecting Rachel for some reason.

"Did you tell her how much I love her, how much I regret it?" Puck asked.

"Of course I asked and said everything you wanted me to." Sighing, "Face facts Puckerman, maybe you should let go of her." Santana said before walking away from a stunned and upset Puck. He was never going to lose Rachel, he was going to get her back.

Xxxxx

Quinn just arrived back from her four month doctor appointment with some news; she and Puck were having a baby girl.

"I'm really happy for you guys! A baby girl!" Brittany smiled and hugged Quinn at the start of glee club.

Innocent Brittany didn't know that her joy was killing four people in that room all wishing things were greatly different.

"Do you have any names?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Um, no; but we have a middle name; Rachel." Quinn said staring at Rachel.

Snapping her head up and staring her ex best friend in the eyes; Rachel shook her head no with tears in her eyes.

"Don't Fabray." Rachel said coldly.

"But... I'm so sorry Rachel, I want my daughter to be amazing like you please just listen..." Quinn begged but was cut off by a pissed off Rachel.

"You sleep with the love of my life; fall pregnant to him, intend to lie about the paternity and now, now you have the fucking nerve to give that child my name as her middle name. That's not being nice that's being evil." Rachel said crying in front of Quinn and Puck since she first found out.

"Rachel you are my best friend and I am so, so sorry." Quinn sobbed; causing Rachel to sob.

"You were my best friend Quinny." Rachel cries, "You're my sister, I love you and you broke my heart." Rachel cries loudly.

"Rachel if I could take it back I would. Please... please give me another chance." Quinn begged, walking over to Rachel and touching her arm, touching her for the first time in a month.

"Don't please." Rachel pleaded with a broken heart before walking out of the room leaving everyone inside the choir room with tears in their eyes.

Xxxxx

"Don't hate Quinn." Finn says quietly sitting next to Rachel in the auditorium audience.

"Why? Don't you hate Puck?" Rachel asked, she felt proud of herself she hadn't called Puck, Noah, since she found out about the baby.

"Yeah I hate him; but our relationship was different then yours and Quinn's." Finn said.

"How so?" Rachel asked confused.

"You two, you guys have this bond that anyone can see from space. You two are like sisters; and yeah I know that makes what she did even more shittier but, there's something about you two. You guys are meant to be friends forever." Finn said with a goofy smile.

"How do you forget this?" Rachel asked; wishing Finn had the answer.

"You don't forget, you never forget; but, you can forgive."

"When did you get so smart?" Rachel asks with a smile.

"I'm not to sure." There's a pause. "If I try to talk to Puck, you try to talk to Quinn?" Finn asks.

"Maybe." Rachel says knowing that she will probably talk to Quinn in the next few days. "What about Noah?" Rachel asks, she hates him yes but she really misses him and wants to talk to him.

"Talk to him if you feel ready but you gotta know this shit isn't gunna sort itself out in a few days. Hell, you and Quinn won't be the same for a while; neither will Puck and I." Finn said honestly.

"Thank you Finn, for being my friend." Rachel says resting her head against his shoulder.

"No problems. Thanks for being mine." He says softly, they spend the rest of the time they are meant to be in glee in the auditorium just thinking about what they are going to do.

**A/N What do you want to happen. I think this might only be ten chapters just in case people were wondering.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I own nothing! Amazed by how my reviews and alerts this story is getting please keep them coming! :)**

Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Rachel and Finn had spoken about their ex best friends when Rachel got a surprise visitor, Quinn.

"Rachel dear, Quinny's here to see you." Rachel's dad Hiram yelled up to Rachel from downstairs on his way to work.

Rachel hadn't told her father's about Puck and Quinn, they weren't really around and she figured they would just be ask her about it when in fact she just didn't want to talk about it.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel snapped when she walked down the stairs to see Quinn leaning against the closed front door.

"You were right. I shouldn't have the babies middle name as Rachel... it's just cruel to you." Quinn whispered already getting teary eyed.

"Good now leave." Rachel said bluntly.

"C-can we talk, please?" Quinn begged.

Thinking about what Finn said, Rachel sighed before saying,

"No." And turned on her heels, ran up the stairs and into her bedroom locking the door. She cried when she heard Quinn leaving.

Xxxxx

"So I've decided that we are friends now." Santana tells Rachel Monday morning at school.

"W-what? I don't need your pity Santana." Rachel said sternly while changing her books around in her locker.

"Trust me if this was pity friendship I would of befriended you a LONG time ago." Santana smirked, "No this is me, wanting to be your friend because you seem alright. Crazy but fun, plus you know Brittany loves you. Always has." Santana admitted.

"If we were to be friends, what ever I say to you; you don't go reporting it back to Puck." Rachel said almost shyly.

"Promise, as long as you don't expect me to tell you what Puck's been saying." Santana bargained.

"I don't care what he has to say any more so, agreed." Rachel smiled before walking away to her first class.

Xxxxx

"Spoke to Quinn yet?" Finn asked Rachel before Glee practise.

Everyone was in the choir room, including Puck and Quinn, Finn sat next to Rachel who was sitting in the back row and started talking to her quietly before Mr Shue came. He didn't miss the way Puck's jaw clenched when he leaned over to whisper in Rachel's ear.

"Yes and no. I have decided that I don't care what our relationship used to me; what it is now is that of betrayal." Rachel said sternly. "Spoken to Puck?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Not so much spoke but punched." Finn admitted quietly.

"Y-you punched him?" Rachel asked concerned for Noah even though she really didn't want to be.

"Um, yeah... he started saying how sorry he was for sleeping with Quinn and I kind of saw red after hearing him admit it even though I already knew it was true. You know?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I know. Quinn came around to my house a few days ago. Told me how it was wrong for her to say the middle name of the child would be Rachel. She said sorry and wanted to talk... but, I-I just couldn't." Rachel says trying not to cry over the events that have happened over the last month and a half.

Giving Rachel an understanding nod, Finn grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently; reassuringly.

Seeing red himself, Puck stood up and shouted.

"Don't touch my fucking girlfriend's hand!"

"What the hell man, I'm just reassuring her cuz she hurt as fuck over what her EX boyfriend did to her." Finn yells right back.

Looking at Rachel only to see she was looking down at her lap, Puck sighed and sat back down next to Quinn who looked like she was about to burst into tears at any moment.

When Mr Shue came into the choir room; he sensed the tension straight away.

"Is everything..." Mr Shue began but was cut off.

"I quit." Rachel mumbled.

Everyone snapped their heads around to stare at a weeping Rachel,

"You what?" Mr Shue asked in shock, he knew how much Rachel loves this club.

"I quit. I just, I can't be here any more." Rachel said quietly and walked out of the room and away from glee club.

She needed to sort herself out and being in that club with the two people who hurt her the most wasn't how she was going to do it.

**A/N Short chapter sorry hope you like. This will be like 7 to 10 chapters long because there WILL be a sequel which will explain more things and will have more drama in it. R&R please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing!**

Chapter 5

"You can't quit Rachel." Santana said quietly, sitting next to Rachel who was in the auditorium. Santana had followed her out once she had left the choir room after announcing her decision.

"I can and I just did." Rachel said curtly.

"Glee club wouldn't be the same without you Rach. You are glee club." Santana said honestly.

Sighing, Rachel looked up at the worried girl.

"I-I can't see them; be around them in such close quarters, every single day. It's bad enough I share a few classes with them but glee... it's meant to be my safe haven and it isn't that any more." Rachel said tiredly.

"Glee club is a family. We stick by each other, you know who taught me that?" Santana asked.

"Who?" Rachel replied.

"You, you did. You always said that we were a family and even though they have fucked up royally, I know how much you love glee. Don't let them drive you away from the one thing you absolutely love." Santana smiled softly.

"J-just let me think about it okay?" Rachel asked.

"Deal." Santana said before standing up and kissing Rachel's temple and walking away.

Xxxxx

Being on stage was Rachel's comfort; when she sung, she never felt more alive. She could cry, scream; be happy all on the stage. Singing never hurt her, it never could; plus she was amazing at it, that's why she was determined to be on Broadway, to become a legend and forget about all the pain that stupid little old Lima had caused her.

Not noticing Puck walk into the auditorium, she began to sing.

_Life__'s too short to even care at all oh woah oh,  
>I'm losin' my mind, losin' my mind, losin' control.<br>These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me waoh oh,  
>Oh oh oh oh,<br>A wet world aches for a beat of a drum,  
>Oh.<em>

_If I could find a way to see this straight  
>I'd run away<br>To some fortune that I should have found by now  
>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down.<br>__  
>Life's too short to even care at all oh<br>I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue oh  
>These zombies in the park, they're <em>_looking for__ my heart  
>Oh oh oh oh<br>A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight  
>I'd run away<br>To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me,  
>Restore life the way it should be.<br>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all oh  
>I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control<em>

_If I could __find__ a way to see this straight  
>I'd run away<br>To some fortune that I should have found by now_

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me,  
>Restore life the way it should be.<br>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh  
>One more spoon of cough syrup now oh<em>

Hearing clapping, Rachel looked out into the audience to see Puck giving her a standing ovation.

"W-what are you doing here Puck?" Rachel asked trying desperately not to cry.

"Hoping to see you, talk to you. But hearing you sing... it's always better then any conversation we have." Puck said making his way closer to the stage.

"Go away Noah." Rachel said through her tears.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." Puck whispered.

There was a pause.

"Why?" Rachel asked with a pleady whisper.

"We were fighting, so were Finn and Quinn, we got drunk and it just happen. I really wish I had a better excuse." Puck said ashamed.

"We fought heaps of times before that why then?" Rachel asked angrily and confused.

"Because, you went to Finn's, so I went to Quinn's." Puck said a little annoyed.

"The ONLY reason why I went to Finn's was to find Quinn, she's normally there. When he told me she wasn't I went home. Guess when I was crying my eyes out on my bed; were I lost my virginity to you, were we made love, you were fucking my best friend!" Rachel screamed.

"You know the stupid thing, you didn't even respect me enough to wrapped it up." Rachel bit out before storming out of the auditorium ignoring Puck's cries for her to stay and talk.

**A/N Where do you want this to go?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I own nothing! So I have read your reviews and you guys basically want what I had planned for this story so yah! Lol. Just a heads up this story will not have a happy ending but there WILL be a sequel of them all out of high school which might end on a happier note :)**

Chapter 6

Coincidently it was Friday the 13th when Rachel met Sam Evans, she was in science when the teacher announced that they had a new student. When she looked up her breath hitched, he was handsome, cute; not sexy like Noah but nothing to put your nose up about. Smiling shyly at the new student, Rachel moved her books over so he could seat next to her when the teacher directed him to sit next to her.

"Hi I'm Sam, Sam I am." Sam smiled then cringed when he realised he added the Sam I am but smiled a little wider when Rachel giggled innocently not in a teasing way.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry." Rachel said offering her hand out which Sam took and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel." Sam grinned before turning his attention to the teacher, every so often sneaking glances at the beautiful brunette that was sitting next to him.

Xxxxx

It took a few more days of stolen glances for Rachel to build up the nerve to talk to him again.

"So Sam do you, ah, sing?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Um yeah I do and play the guitar why?" Sam replied.

"Well, we have this glee club and I-I quit, ex boyfriend drama but i-if there was someone like you in the club I could see myself joining." Rachel said fastly.

"Someone like me aye? I'd love to." Sam smiled. "Just tell me when and where."

"Perfect!" Rachel gushed and turned back to face the teacher.

Xxxxx

"Rachel! Your back?" Puck asked happily, he hadn't seen Rachel in two weeks since their confrontation in the auditorium. "W-whose that?" Puck asked annoyed when he saw Rachel leading a blonde boy with a ridiculously huge mouth.

"This is Sam, Sam I am." Rachel said giggling at Sam, inside joke. "He wants to audition for glee and if he gets in then I'll come back." Rachel announced.

"Okay take it away Sam." Mr Shue smiled at the boy, Rachel walked over to sit next to Santana and Sam took out his guitar and began to sing.

_Here we go again  
>I kinda wanna be more than friends<br>So take it easy on me  
>I'm afraid<br>You're never satisfied  
>Here we go again<br>We're sick like animals  
>We play pretend<br>You're just  
>A cannibal<br>And I'm afraid  
>I won't get out alive<br>I won't sleep tonight_

_Oh oh  
>I want some<br>More  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>Take a bite of<br>My heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some  
>More<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>What are you waiting for  
>Say goodbye to my heart<br>Tonight_

_Here we are again  
>I feel the chemicals kickin' in<br>It's getting heavy  
>And I wanna run<br>And hide  
>I wanna run and hide<br>I do it every time  
>You're killin' me now<br>And I won't be  
>Denied by you<br>The animal inside of you_

_Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>What are you waiting for<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

_Hush, hush The world is quiet  
>Hush, hush We both can't fight it<br>It's us that made this mess  
>Why can't you understand?<br>Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

_Here we go again [3x]_

_Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>What are you waiting for<br>What are you waiting_

_Here we go again [3x]  
>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<em>

_Oh oh  
>I want some more<br>Oh oh  
>What are you waiting for<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight  
>Oh oh<br>I want some more  
>Oh oh<br>What are you waiting for  
>What are you waiting for<br>Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

"Welcome to glee club Sam." Mr Shue announced with everyone clapping for Sam, everyone besides Puck.

Xxxxx

"So, you move on quick." Puck snaps corning Rachel after glee practise.

"Excuse me?" Rachel says pissed off.

"You and Sam, you reckon you love me so much but I bet your spreading your legs for him." Puck sneered.

They both weren't shocked when Rachel slapped Puck in the face.

"Fuck you Noah Puckerman." Rachel said in a dangerous whisper and tried to walk away but Puck gently grabbed her arm and spun her around to stop her from leaving.

"You don't have the right to say such things." Rachel whispered trying not to cry. 

"I'm sorry Rachel." Puck gently said stroking a stray piece of hair away from her face. "Seeing you with someone else..."

"It hurts doesn't it. Feels like someone's ripped your heart out and smashed it into a thousand pieces. Now remember that feeling and times it by a billion because the girl the love of my life cheated on me with was my best friend and is pregnant." Rachel mumbled trying not to cry.

Puck paused.

"Nothing is going on with Sam, but if there was; you have zero say any more." Rachel said sadly before removing her arm from his grip and walking out of the room.

Xxxxx

"Rachel you had something to sing today?" Mr Shue asked a few days later.

"Yes." Rachel said weakly and stood up and made her way to the centre of the room.

_**I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<strong>_

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<strong>_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<strong>_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "<br>Yeah**_

_**You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were **__**born**__** and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<br>**__**  
>Never mind, I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>Don't forget me, I beg<br>I remember you said,  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<br>Yeah**_

_**Nothing **__**compares**__**  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known how bitter sweet this would taste?**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**_

_**Never mind, I'll **__**find**__** someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<br>Yeah**_

_****_**A/N Hope you guys liked R&R please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I own nothing! **

Chapter 7

On February the 5th Quinn and Noah welcomed a baby girl into the world. Beth Harper Puckerman-Fabray was born at 7:15pm weighing 6p 10onces. She was beautiful. She was perfect. The kept her, it broke Rachel's heart.

Xxxxx

"H-have you seen her yet?" Santana asked quietly.

"No." Rachel said almost unheard.

"Are you?" Sam asked the girl who was easily his best friend.

"No." Rachel said, walking away from her worried friends.

Xxxxx

She has zero idea why she was here. Why she's at Quinn Fabray's house in the pouring rain. She definitely has zero idea on why she knocked.

"R-Rachel?" Quinn asked shocked, it had been seven weeks since she had given birth.

"Quinn." Rachel said weakly.

"Come in." Quinn spoke quickly, moving aside and letting her ex best friend inside the house.

There was a silence between the two girls, they were just staring at each other this had been the first time in months since they have been this close to one another.

"Can I see her?" Rachel asked almost ashamed for wanting to see the baby.

"Are you sure?" Quinn doubled check.

"Can I see her?" Rachel repeated, when Quinn nodded; Rachel made her way to sit on the couch while Quinn went into Beth's room to get the small baby.

When Quinn walked back into the room, she was carrying a blonde haired baby in her arms; walking over to Rachel, she stopped when she was in front of her.

"Would you like to hold her?" Quinn asked quietly.

Nodding; Rachel stood up and gently picked Beth up out of Quinn's arms; staring at this beautiful child, tears ran down her face, she looked like Noah. Had his eyes, his cheek bones his complexion with Quinn's blonde hair.

"She looks like him." Rachel whispered.

"Yeah." Was all Quinn replied, just watching her ex best friend, the girl she still calls her sister holding her daughter; whom which she had with the said sisters ex boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." Quinn says softly.

Just staring at Beth, Rachel began to sob, Beth should have been her baby, her and Noah's baby instead she was Quinn and his. Quickly handing Beth back to Quinn, Rachel ran out of the house ignoring Quinn's yells for her to come back.

Xxxxx

Santana and Rachel were currently sitting in Santana's bedroom, Rachel had just rocked up to San's house crying; they'd been in her room for about half an hour and Rachel still hadn't explained why she was here or crying.

"You saw here didn't you?" Santana asked putting the pieces together.

"Yeah." Rachel said numbly.

"Was it worth it?" Santana asked seeing how much pain her friend was in.

"She looks just like him San. She should have been our baby." Rachel whispered.

"No she's not. You are meant for such big things Berry. Your Broadway." Santana said trying to lift her best friend up.

"Why did they have to ruin everything!" Rachel shouted. "I've tried so fucking hard Santana, so hard, to get over him. I tried dating Sam for a few weeks and that failed because I still love Noah and I always will! And while I'm pinning away for him, he'll be with Quinn and Beth playing happy fucking families!" Rachel managed to get out before she completely lost it and burst out into tears, clinging to Santana for dear life.

Xxxxx

"She came round?" Puck asked shocked when Quinn told him that Rachel had been around to see Beth earlier in the day.

"Yeah she held her and everything." Quinn said talking normally as Beth was awake and in her father's arms. "She says she looks like you."

"That would of fucking killed her." Puck said bluntly forgetting about the no swearing policy Quinn had in forced. "Sorry."

"Talk to her. Maybe she's ready to forgive you." Quinn said desperately wanting her baby daddy and best friend to get back together.

"Yeah maybe." Puck says just staring at his daughter who was smiling up at her daddy.

Xxxxx

"Can we talk?" Puck asked Rachel the next day at school.

Looking around for an escape, sighing when she saw none; Rachel nodded hesitantly and let Puck lead her into the choir room.

"Quinn told me you saw Beth yesterday." Puck started off with.

"Yes. Bet you two had a big laugh about it when I left; how your ex girlfriend wanted to see the baby he had when he fucked her best friend." Rachel said annoyed with herself.

"We didn't think it was funny Rach. Quinn was just happy to see you, she misses you like crazy... so do I." Puck admitted even though he didn't hide it from anyone.

There was a pause.

"She's beautiful." Rachel admitted.

"Yeah she really is." Puck said grinning thinking about his little girl.

There was another pause,

"She could have been ours." Rachel said quietly regretting it as soon as it left her mouth. "I'm sorry." Rachel said quickly.

"No I-I've thought the same. I'm so sorry that I fucked this up Rachel." Puck said with tears in his eyes.

Leaning down, Puck kissed Rachel taking her by surprise; when she realised what he was doing, she kissed him back; god she'd missed him, missed everything about him. Pulling back, Rachel stared up at Puck.

"I fucking love you Rachel." Puck said desperately.

"I love you too Noah." Rachel admitted, "But I can't, we can't get back together I can't see you raising a child with someone else." Rachel rushed out.

"But," Puck began but was cut off.

"I got accepted into a performing arts high school in New York. I took it." Rachel said crying.

"W-what?" Puck asked shocked.

"I'm moving to New York in two weeks," Rachel said before kissing Puck's cheek and walking out of the choir room and possibly Noah's life for ever.

**A/N Alright I wanted to wrap this up because I wanna get started on the sequel, the sequel will be around 20 chapters long and set seven years in the future. Keep an eye out for 'Ugly Truth' in the near future!**


End file.
